


New Arrival

by asexualjuliet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Episode: s04e12 Laboring, Gen, I’m sorry I love him so much, Landry Julie and Tami make brief appearences, Tim Riggins is Soft, Tim Riggins is good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Tyra’s got a big British Literature essay due midnight, and all she’s got written is one sentence.And then Tim texts.(Goddammit, Riggins).Or, Tyra should have gone to Dillon in season 4 to meet Stevie and I’m forever bitter that she didn’t
Relationships: Tyra Collette & Tim Riggins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on notebook paper instead of sleeping like four months ago
> 
> I really wish we’d seen more of Tim & Tyra’s friendship, so here.

Tyra’s got a big British Literature essay due midnight, and all she’s got written is one sentence.

And then Tim texts. 

(Goddammit, Riggins).

—

_Message 1:15pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

mindys in labor

_Message 1:15pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

im headed there now if you want me to pass on a message

—

_Message 1:20pm_

_From Mom_

Mindy is in labor!

_Message 1:22pm_

_From Mom_

You’re gonna be an aunt!

**Message Sent 1:35pm**

**To Mom**

You’re gonna be a grandma! Give her my love!

—

**Message Sent 1:37pm**

**To Tim Riggins**

Holy crap, give her my best!

—

_Message 1:45pm_

_From Mom_

Will do XOXO

_Message 1:47pm_

_From Mom _

Don’t make me feel old!

—

_Reminder 2:00pm_

Finish essay by 12:00!!

—

_Message 2:01pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

mindy just kicked billy out of the entire fucking hospital holy shit

**Message Sent 2:06pm**

**To Tim Riggins**

I have to go to class but he probably deserved it

_Message 2:09pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

ill tell him you said that

**Message Sent 2:11pm**

**To Tim Riggins**

Billy is literally the least intimidating person I’ve ever met. 

_Message 2:15pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

he says screw you

_Message 2:17_

_From Tim Riggins_

_[One JPG file]_

_Image description: Billy Riggins flipping off the camera_

—

_Message 4:01pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

were at the three hour mark and literally nothing has changed

_Message 4:02 _

_From Tim Riggins_

billy is about to lose his fucking mind

**Message Sent 4:15pm**

**To Tim Riggins**

I have an essay due at midnight if you send me another useless update i will fucking murder you

_Message 4:23pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

of course mlady

**Message Sent 4:30pm**

**To Tim Riggins**

Screw you Riggins

—

_Message 8:13pm_

_From Mrs. T_

Heard you’re about to be an aunt... congratulations!

**Message Sent 8:17pm**

**To Mrs. T**

Thanks, Mrs T!

—

_Message 9:03pm_

_From Julie Taylor_

Holy crap, you’re gonna be an aunt!!

_Message 9:04pm_

_From Julie Taylor_

Congrats!! <3

**Message 9:30pm**

**To Julie Taylor**

<3

—

_Reminder 10:00pm_

Two hours left for essay!!

—

_Message 10:28pm_

_From Mom_

Doctor says it’s gonna be a while...

**Message Sent 10:33pm**

**To Mom**

Tell her good luck for me!!

—

_Message 11:11pm_

_From Jessica from Brit Lit_

Have you finished the essay yet?

**Message Sent 11:15pm**

**To Jessica from Brit Lit**

Hell no

—

_Reminder 11:30pm_

Write the hell out of that essay, Collette

—

_Notification 11:59pm_

Your assignment “Brit Lit Essay” has been turned in on time. 

—

_Message 12:00am_

_From Tim Riggins_

times up collette

_Message 12:00am_

_From Tim Riggins_

eleven goddamn hours and no baby

_Message 12:01am_

_From Tim Riggins_

they let billy back in though

**Message Sent 12:02am**

**To Tim Riggins**

Fun.

_Message 12:05am_

_From Tim Riggins_

screw you collette

—

_Message 4:28am_

_From Tim Riggins_

hour fifteen and billy says its gonna take a hell of a long time

**Message Sent 4:30am**

**To Tim Riggins **

Shut up I’m trying to sleep

_Message 4:37am_

_From Tim Riggins_

enjoy your beauty rest princess

—

_Message 6:58am_

_From Tim Riggins_

how fucking long does it take to squeeze out a baby

**Message sent 7:45am**

**To Tim Riggins**

Why don’t you try sometime and we’ll find out 

_Message 7:56am_

_From Tim Riggins_

im good thanks

—

**Message Sent 12:48pm**

**To Tim Riggins**

Leaving now for Dillon

_Message 1:02pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

about fucking time

_Message 1:03pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

24 goddamn hours collette

**Message Sent 1:12pm**

**To Tim Riggins**

Tell Mom I’ll be there at 5 at the latest

_Message 1:23pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

im bored out of my goddamn mind tyra

**Message Sent 1:30pm**

**To Tim Riggins**

Sucks for you.

—

_Message 4:47pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

the kids here

_Message 4:48pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

his name is steven hannibal riggins and hes fucking TINY

_Message 4:48pm_

_From Tim Riggins_

hes so fucking cute tyra

**Message Sent 5:00pm**

**To Tim Riggins**

Goddamn you see one kid and you go soft huh Riggins

—

Tyra walks into the maternity ward at West Dillon Medical Center at 5:21pm. 

“Jesus Christ, Collette,” Tim says from a waiting room chair. “Twenty-eight and a half goddamn hours.”

“Sorry, Timmy,” she smiles. “Where’s the kid?”

Tim gets up and grabs Tyra’s hand before leading her to a small room down the hall. 

“Hey, Minds,” she says, and Mindy’s face breaks out in a smile. 

—

The baby is tiny, so small that Tyra can barely believe he’s real. 

The smile on Mindy’s face is wider than Tyra’s ever seen.

—

_Message 7:28pm_

_From Landry Clarke_

Heard Mindy had the kid!

_Message 7:29pm_

_From Landry Clarke_

Tell her I say congrats!!

_Message 7:29pm_

_From Landry Clarke_

You’re gonna be a hell of an aunt, Tyra

**Message Sent 7:31pm**

**To Landry Clarke**

<3

—

“Landry says congrats,” Tyra says, as Mindy hands the baby to Billy, who’s five seconds away from crying. 

“Tell him he’s a dork,” Mindy replies with a smile. 

—

**Message Sent 7:33pm**

**To Landry Clarke**

Mindy says you’re a dork

_Message 7:34pm_

_From Landry Clarke_

Damn. 

—

The baby in her arms is so little that Tyra can’t hide the smile on her face. “Hey,” she says gently and rocks him back and forth. 

“You’re gonna be a damn good aunt, Collette,” Tim smiles

“Bet you’re a better uncle, Timmy,” she says, passing Stevie to Tim, who holds out his arms and tries to fight the smile that comes when he looks down into the kid’s bright blue eyes. 

“Hey, kiddo,” he says, and Tyra smiles to herself. “You’re pretty damn cute, huh?”

Tyra loves watching Tim play with kids. Whether it’s Gracie Belle Taylor or with that little boy who used to live next door. He’s soft and gentle in a way Tyra’s never seen him.

And as Tim rocks the baby in his arms, Tyra smiles, because she sees something in the air for their little family. 

Hope. 

Something she hasn’t seen in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
